


Tied Up

by haechansheaven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Praise Kink, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechansheaven/pseuds/haechansheaven
Summary: “You,” he purrs. “I likeyou.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 34
Kudos: 475





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> ** DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. don’t repost my shit or i’ll bite your fuckin’ achilles tendons like a sheepdog and herd you straight into hell **
> 
> why does every pwp i write have come eating. :-|
> 
> \-- as always, not beta'd, not edited; i write these in the span of several hours and then never again.
> 
> \-- based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/An_Aphorism/status/1246426091822161920

Only looking. No touching. It's a rule--an unspoken law, forbidden to be broken. Johnny is predisposed to follow the rules. He's polite, though it's to a fault. They must be _chosen_\--things must be reciprocated, though it's his job to accept what he is handed. Not the other way around. Though, before that, they must prove themselves worthy. They're analogous to peacocks, though they lack feathers to show their fitness.

Johnny is tall, as expected, and well-built, as expected, though those traits will only get him so far. He holds a respectable position with both a Bachelors and Masters degree. Even that is not enough. In addition, he spreads his legs and averts his eyes. He wears pants that cling to his skin and allow them to see what he has to offer. Johnny flaunts his cock and his knot when he can, head turned to the side. It's been a while, though, since he has felt intrigue for an omega.

It's an honor to be chosen, though it's something for the interest to be reciprocated. Johnny does not turn away suitors, though more often than not they are passing things, a convenience for a heat, or a rut. It has been some time, though. Too much time. Things are no longer passing, fleeting. He wishes to be courted, though it is not his decision to be made.

He cannot help the way his attention is so held by an omega who doesn't know his name. A passing face without a story. He'll get over it eventually, he tells himself, even as the incidences of running into one another become more frequent and the omega stands increasingly closer, gaze catching Johnny's. He'll get over it eventually. Johnny is sure of it, though his friend casts an uncertain gaze towards him as he vocalizes it.

"Really. It's just... it's nothing," Johnny says, shaking his head. It's hard for Taeil to understand. Johnny gets it--he's a mated alpha. These sorts of things haven't been on his mind in years. It's different when you're courted before you realize you want it. "It'll be over before you know it."

Sucking in a deep breath, Taeil shoots back, "It's been a _year_, Johnny. That isn't _over before you know it_."

Johnny stares at the bowl of soup in front of him, breathing in the warm steam that wafts up. Taeil is right, and he knows it, though he ignores it in favor of picking up the spoon on the napkin to his right. "Okay."

They settle into a silence, the only noise emanating from Yuta, who places the final dishes on the table before taking a seat. He looks comfortable and at ease beside Taeil, and Johnny can't help but wish for something like that. An ease between himself and another person. A mutual understanding. The two of them share a look--an unspoken conversation, before Taeil nods.

"There's a party tonight at Jungwoo's place." Taeil looks at him pointedly, lips pressed together as he waits for a response he'll never actually get. Johnny pauses, spoon half-way in his mouth as he looks up at Taeil. Blinking, he nods. "A bunch of people will be there."

He swallows before shaking his head. Taeil's kitchen is cozy, and Johnny feels terrible for invading his space on a Friday evening. He should be doing something rather than feeding his friend. "I'm okay. Thanks for the invite, though."

Yuta snorts. "Johnny."

"Come _on_," Taeil says, shaking his head. Yuta presses a kiss to his cheek before copying Taeil's movement. "That omega that works at the elementary school--don't give me that look, I see you staring at him whenever we run into him in the convenience store--will be there. He's unmated, you know."

Johnny stiffens as he nods slowly. He knows that--it's hard for him not to, after all. One inhale and it's clear as fucking day. Part of him is ashamed for knowing that. Another part of him basks in it and the knowledge that comes along with it. The omega is unmated. Johnny has a chance.

"How long has Johnny been pining for him from afar?" asks Yuta with a sigh. His stare is unabashed before he's pushing himself from the kitchen table. "Go to the party tonight, Johnny. Even if you don't leave with _the_ omega, you're bound to find _someone_ to spend your rut with. And you get more and more annoying every rut without a mate."

"You're my _friends_," whines Johnny, pouting. "Where's the support?"

Yuta scoffs. "Dead in a ditch."

"If that doesn't convince you," Taeil sighs, rolling his shoulders, "then this will."

"What?"

"Someone has informed me--well, Yuta as informed me--that your preening hasn't been for nothing." Taeil wrinkles his nose, and Johnny has enough sense in him to feel shame. He knows--he's aware--that his pheromones are out of control from the news. There's nothing he can do, though. To know that he's on the omega's radar sends a wave of pleasure down Johnny's spine.

It's all he needs to be convinced to attend, sifting through his closet for the pants he hasn't worn for months. They're sheer, and so pretty, and they hold against Johnny's body like a second skin. In the right light, they glitter. Sliding them on offers the smallest bit of confidence, the smallest bit of comfort. Both of those things, however, are thrown out of the window as he enters the party.

Taeil and Yuta drag him from group to group, introducing him to a crowd of faces he won't remember tomorrow. Eventually he's dragged before the whole entire reason he's here. The omega stares up at Johnny with mild intrigue, his eyes wide, searching for something that Johnny isn't sure he can give him. Something that Johnny isn't sure he can give him, but _wants_ to give him. Johnny would do anything to give him what he wants.

"Hey!" Yuta cheers with a bright smile. "It's been a while. This is my mate, Taeil, and his friend, Johnny."

It's recognition--just a flash--before the omega shakes his hand, smile wry. His hand is small in Johnny's--smooth yet lacking delicacy. Johnny melts. "Johnny, hm?"

"John Seo," croaks out Johnny, nodding. Any attempts to reign in his pheromones are worthless, though Mark seems to creep closer, instead of backing away. "Johnny, though. Johnny is fine."

"Mark Lee," the omega purrs. He inhales deeply, pupils dilating. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you. I have others to greet, though I'm sure I'll see you around. This apartment is small, after all."

Johnny feels comfortable letting out a breathy whimper once Mark has walked away, a shudder wracking his body. He's not the only one who eyes Mark with interest; not the only one who stands straighter, body taut. And they're not the only ones without mates. In the end though, it's not up to Johnny. It's up to _Mark._

It's all a matter of taste. What the omega wants. His friends preoccupy his attention, corralling Johnny towards the bar where he can barely hold a glass in his hands. In the end, he settles for water which still dribbles down his chin, soaking into the front of his shirt. It's been too long since he's been in a space so small with pheromones so heavily settled in the air. Even the couch he's seated on feels uncomfortable.

Out of nowhere, a scent fills Johnny's nose. It's distantly familiar, and he struggles to identify the owner. Across the room, Mark's eyes roam down and then back up, before he's walking back towards Johnny. It's hushed now, and he feels seen as Mark leans forward to press his palms against Johnny's thighs. His hands are small, but confident, and Johnny swallows as he meets Mark's gaze. It's slow as his hands slide up against the smooth, sheer fabric, stopping just in front of his cock.

Mark is humming, thoughtful, before he's sitting himself in Johnny's lap, arms around his neck. "You," he purrs. "I like _you_."

This has to be a dream, Johnny thinks to himself. It feels real enough, though there's something unrealistic about it all. His arms are limp by his sides, flexing every so often as Mark presses his nose against the side of his neck. "Me?" he asks, softly.

Pressing his fingers against Johnny's cheek, Mark nods. "I've had my eye on you for a while, baby boy. How _couldn't_ I?" he hums. Glancing over his shoulder, Mark narrows his eyes. "Let's get somewhere else, hm? I don't want anyone else looking at you."

Johnny stares at him, jaw slack until Mark pushes it closed with a gentle touch. He follows Mark, obedient, out the door and down the hallway. It all feels premeditated, and Johnny assumes that it must be from the way Mark opens the apartment door and strolls through it with confidence and ease, tugging Johnny along without hesitation. The entire room is soaked in Mark's scent.

"Do you like my place?" Mark asks, pausing behind the couch. "It's small, but it works, doesn't it?" He presses his lips against Johnny's shoulder before tugging him back along, past the living room that feels warm. "I'd love to have you fuck me on the couch, but we'll save that for another time, baby boy."

The only noise that leaves Johnny's mouth is a small whine before he allows himself to be pushed onto Mark's bed. It's mildly soothing as Mark smooths his hands from Johnny's shoulders to his chest, prying his knees apart with his thigh. Mark's touch is gentle until it's gone and he's stepping back, staring down at Johnny with a careful gaze.

"Open your legs for me, baby boy."

Johnny whimpers, palms pressing against his knees as he slowly pulls them apart. There's nothing for him to be bashful about--if anything, he should be proud and eager to spread his legs for Mark. He's not sure where these nerves are coming from, but he's desperate to please Mark; convince him that he didn't make a mistake in picking Johnny.

A high-pitched whine builds in the bottom of Johnny's throat as he sits, legs spread apart, under Mark's careful gaze. Mark's groan is deep as he gazes at Johnny's cock, which is already straining against the fabric of his pants. Pre-come has soaked through at the head, the cool air soothing the aching from how hard he is.

"God," Mark whispers. His fingers brush across Johnny's length, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he watches Johnny shudder. "Why have you been hiding this from me, baby? Fuck... To think that no one else has had you... Are your ruts rough, baby boy? Do you need a good omega to help you through them?"

Johnny cries out as Mark presses his finger against the head of his cock. "_Yes!_"

"I'll be the one, baby." Mark sucks in a deep breath through his teeth as he watches Johnny's knot begin to grow under his ministrations. "Mm. Next time, then."

"Next time?" whimpers Johnny.

"Next time," Mark whispers, "you'll wear a cock ring. And watch as I fuck myself on your dick. As I come as many times as I can until I pass out and you have to sit there, losing your fucking mind. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Exhaling shakily, Johnny nods. To say that he'd like it is a fucking understatement. And part of him wonders if it's just the alpha in him submitting, desperate to please Mark. To be courted by Mark--a coveted omega in their circle--feels like a fucking dream come true. In a way, it is.

Mark's fingers dip between his hips and the waistband of his pants before tugging in a silent request for Johnny to stand. In one fluid motion, he pulls his pants down where they pool around Johnny's ankles. Licking his lips, Mark diverts his attention away long enough to push his shirt up, Johnny pulling it over his head and throwing it into the corner of the room.

It's free reign, then, for Mark's wandering hands. Johnny would fear that was a game if he wasn't able to smell Mark's arousal; feel the slick soaking the fabric of his pants as Mark pulls Johnny's hands to wrap around his frame. Pressing a kiss to Johnny's shoulder, Mark _purrs_ as Johnny gently squeezes his ass.

"You can touch, baby," Mark giggles. "I don't bite too hard."

Johnny whimpers, lips parted, as Mark's hand wraps around his cock. It can't circle around it, and he adds a second hand as he moans. "_Fuck_," he whispers. "Fuck, you're bigger than I could've imagined. I bet you can't wait to fuck me, huh, baby boy? I bet you can't wait to fucking knot me--_breed me_."

"So bad," Johnny whispers in a trance. "So, so bad."

"I noticed you," Mark drags his hands up to Johnny's chest before pushing him back towards the bed, "watching me. You're so _polite_\--respectful. Pressing your thighs together and bowing your head whenever you saw me. Made me feel so good about myself. Why did you hide this? Baby, I would've had you fuck me in the convenience store if I saw your cock. Would've choked myself on it in front of the fucking register."

His lips press together as he watches Mark undress; listens to the sound of his shirt falling to the ground, delicate, followed by his pants, which hit the ground with a wet sound. The smell of Mark's scent hits Johnny full-force in that moment, sending him reeling. It's embarrassing, the way his thighs press together and his fingers dig into his thighs as he comes just from that.

Mark stares at him, lips parted in surprise, before he realizes what happened, chest heaving as his fingers wrap around Johnny's cock. It's still hard, and red, and Mark's hands, cold, offer little reprieve from the tension building in Johnny's body. It _hurts_\--it hurts so fucking bad. His knot isn't even full yet. It was premature, and he shakes under Mark's touch.

"Oh, baby," Mark coos. Reaching between his legs, he covers his hand with his slick before wrapping it around Johnny's dick. Instinctively, he ruts into Mark's hand, chasing his release. "Stop moving."

Tears gather in the corner of Johnny's eyes as he forces his body to still. Mark's grip is loose and gentle as he massages Johnny's length with the tips of his fingers. Sliding forward, he presses his cock against Johnny's before pressing the flat of his thumb against his slit.

"Fuck!" Johnny cries out. "It _hurts_."

Humming, Mark presses a wet kiss against Johnny's cheek. "I know, baby. I know it does. Does alpha want to come?"

"I do," sobs Johnny. "I _do_."

"Let me loosen myself up, and you can come in me, baby boy. How about that? Do you wanna come in my ass?" Mark watches with fascination as Johnny's body shudders between his legs, his cock pulsing, knot growing. Licking his lips, there's a silent understanding that Johnny is getting too large--that his knot is growing too fast. As a result, his fingers wrap around Johnny's knot, tugging and gently squeezing around it. "You're so big. Fuck. Holy _fuck_," whispers Mark.

"It _hurts_," Johnny cries. "_Please_."

He holds Johnny's chin between his fingers as Mark kisses him, chaste. "Johnny, your knot is too big. We need to wait a bit, okay? I'll help you through this." Around sobs, Johnny nods, shaking as Mark's thumb rubs against his slit. "Go ahead. Move. Come for me, alpha. You know you want to."

Johnny's hips move arrhythmically as he fucks into Mark's hands, back arching as he sees white. The muscles in his back are tight and sore when he comes to, sight aimed towards the ceiling. Mark's pheromones are gentle and blanket over him as Johnny's body slowly begins to relax. His knot still pulses in Mark's hands, which massage him gently, the last few drops of come dripping down his length.

It takes more energy than Johnny actually has to expend to look down at Mark and watch his wide-eyed look as he releases Johnny's cock. Looking up from under his lashes, Mark brings his hands to his mouth and licks. It's fucking obscene, his hands wet with Johnny's come and his own slick, and Johnny wheezes.

Mark is, for what it's worth, being so patient. Johnny can smell his arousal. It's overpowering, and if Johnny had the ability to, his knot would still be growing. Instead, he's jelly-boned, back against the head of the bed as Mark moans around his fingers, a mix of saliva, come, and slick running down his chin and neck.

It's a treat to watch Mark sit on his lap, their thighs and the sheets soaked with his slick. One hand traces up his own thigh before reaching behind himself to massage his rim. He's loose already, bringing two slick-coated fingers to Johnny's lips in a quiet request for him to suck. Johnny does it obediently, parting his lips and allowing Mark to press the pads of his fingers against his tongue.

"Such a good boy," Mark whispers. "A good alpha."

Pulling back his hand, Mark returns to fucking himself open, actions visible in the vanity mirror behind him. Mark keens against Johnny's chest, pressing open-mouth kisses across his shoulders and up his neck as he finger fucks himself, the sound of his slick-covered hand slapping against his ass sending Johnny's mind reeling.

Johnny can't move, though. Won't move. He's well-behaved and polite--the kind of alpha that Mark has been searching for. Mark sits back, brow furrowed as he adds a third finger, unable to reach his own prostate. His breathing becomes shallower as he begins to roll his hips, adding a fourth finger in a desperate attempt to reach a spot he can't find.

"Want your cock," cries out Mark. He's whining as he grinds back on his fingers, eyes barely open as he stares down at Johnny. "I want your knot so badly. You're so fucking big--I _know_... I know you'll fuck me so good. God, I know you'll take care of me. You're _perfect_. You'll take care of me, won't you?"

"Of course," Johnny whispers, entranced. "Of course, of course."

Mark is _purring_ against Johnny's neck as he pulls his fingers out, wrapping his hands around Johnny's cock. "Can you get hard again for me, baby? Or am I gonna have to fuck myself open with a dildo while you watch? While I shout your fucking name and pretend it's your cock splitting me open when I know it won't compare to the feeling of your dick in me... the feeling of your come filling me."

"I'm clean," grits out Johnny, repeating it over and over again. "I'm... I'm clean, I promise."

"Oh, baby, I know," Mark giggles. "Yuta's my friend for a reason, baby boy. I know everything I need to know. I know that you've had your eye on me. I know that you're the perfect alpha--you'll take care of me, you'll respect me, you'll love me. Isn't that right?"

"I'm take care of you." Johnny groans as he feels himself growing hard under Mark's touch. "I'll do anything for you. Fuck, I'll do _everything_ for you."

Smiling, Mark pulls him forward to kiss Johnny, biting his lower lip. _I know_, his actions say. Everything about Mark is addicting. Johnny doesn't know if he'll get enough. There's his instinct--a drive and desperate need to protect Mark. To do anything and everything that Mark asks for him. There is someone, his father had told him, that will consume his thoughts, actions, emotions. Johnny thinks that Mark must be that person.

He kisses Mark with a loudly beating heart, chasing after him as he pulls away. Mark's smile is coy yet bashful as he massages Johnny's shoulder, before pressing a kiss just behind Johnny's ear. He rubs his nose there for a moment before sighing. "It's so nice to finally have you between my legs." Taking a deep breath, Mark smiles. "It's so nice to finally have you in my heart."

Johnny wants to agree, though he can't find the words to. Instead, he hums, staring up at Mark with what he hopes is trust and adoration. Because that's how this game works--from afar, for so long, to up close, so quickly. It's bizarre to be chosen. It's bizarre that Johnny was so obtuse that he did not realize he was being courted until Mark pulled him into his bed to profess his intentions. Johnny can't find it in himself to be upset, though. The only thing he wishes is that he realized sooner.

Shuddering, he quivers as Mark resumes stroking his length. "I never thought I could be this happy. This _content_. You just always seem to prove me wrong, Johnny." He's thoughtful as he slides his body closer, smirking at the feeling of Johnny's drying come smearing across his abdomen. "Will you fuck me like you mean it? Like I _deserve_?"

"Whatever you want," Johnny whispers. _It's what you deserve_, he thinks.

Mark rises onto his knees, positioning Johnny's cock at his entrance. Kissing Johnny, he sinks down, slowly, groaning into his mouth as he pushes the head of Johnny's dick in. Mark's thighs shake as he moves, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips as he seats himself fully. He searches Johnny's gaze for praise which he is more than happy to give.

"So lovely," murmurs Johnny. "So perfect. You feel so fucking good. I don't deserve you. Beautiful."

"You deserve me," Mark's voice croaks, "of course you do. You're a good alpha. The _perfect_ alpha. You fill me so well. Johnny, you're so polite. So well-behaved. I couldn't believe it when I first saw you. I thought you were lying when I smelled you. An unmated alpha like _you_? It was like a dream come true. And now I can scent you. What's that saying? You don't know what you could've had until it's gone?" Giggling, Mark brushes hair from Johnny's forehead. "That's probably wrong. Is it wrong?"

"It's a little wrong," whispers Johnny with a smile.

Cooing, Mark clenches around Johnny, who chokes. "I'm babbling now because I want you." He rolls his hips with a sigh, pulling Johnny's hands to his hips. "Fuck me."

Johnny sucks in a deep breath before pulling Mark off his dick and tossing him onto his back. He bounces on the mattress before Johnny is caging him between his arms, a growl building in his chest. Mark's eyes, wide, glint with excitement as curiosity as he wraps his arms around Johnny.

Taking a moment, Johnny rolls his hips down, grinding his cock against Mark's hips, before reaching down to guide himself back into Mark. He's tight, and Johnny moves slow as he thrusts in, releasing a shuddering breath as he bottoms out. Mark's nails run down his back until his hands are pushing against Johnny's ass.

"_Fuck me, Johnny_."

He pulls out before fucking into Mark at an irregular pace, chasing his second release of the night. It's unusual for him, though he won't look a gift horse in the mouth as he growls. Mark is warm and wet around his cock, his slick painting Johnny's skin with his scent. Johnny presses his nose against Mark's neck as he pants, movements becoming increasingly sloppy as his knot begins to grow.

Mark shivers beneath him as Johnny's knot tugs on his rim as it's pulled out, stretches him further as he pushes in.

"Knot me, John," purrs Mark. "Come in me and let everyone know that I'm yours. That you're _mine_."

Johnny's knot, too large to be pulled out, leaves him a mess as he grinds his hips against Mark's, hips stuttering as his breath leaves his lungs and he comes. Mark, beneath him, arches his back as he moans, long and loud, coming when Johnny is finishing, the last few spurts of come pulling a pleased curl of Mark's lips onto his face.

Carefully, Johnny rolls onto his back, helping Mark, who lays on top of him with his eyes closed. Knotting something--someone--is different from simply coming, and Johnny knows that it will be a while before his knot deflates. Mark seems content, though as he rubs circles on his back.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks softly.

"Better than okay," confirms Mark, voice hoarse. "I feel amazing. Really good. Are you...?"

Johnny's laugh is deep in his chest as he nods. Raising his head, Mark's brow furrows as he stares at him. "I feel fucking fantastic. Really. The omega I've had my eyes on for almost a year now chose _me_. It's hard not to feel great after this."

Mark noses against Johnny's shoulder before closing his eyes again. "I'm tired," he murmurs. He tightens around Johnny's knot before his smile becomes mischievous. "Though, it is a bit unfair that you came _three _times tonight, isn't it?"

Swallowing nervously, Johnny watches as Mark pushes himself up. Johnny can feel the slick building up around his cock as Mark grinds down. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy thanks for coming hah


End file.
